Sheds of various constructions are previously known and are available on the market in all sizes and shapes simulating buildings and normally of a fixed size and volumetric content. Sheds have been used for a number of useful articles such as power lawn mowers, garden equipment, hoses, bicycles, strollers and the like including motorcycles but apparently are not normally used for the storage of vehicles except possibly for the construction of a small garage which serves as an enclosure for vehicles.